


【超蝙】爱欲之死（PWP）

by ackles154225260



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles154225260/pseuds/ackles154225260
Summary: 标题无意义PWP ，NC-17，有粗口逻辑混乱且OOC，只想无脑艹蝠





	【超蝙】爱欲之死（PWP）

超人一直热烈地爱着蝙蝠侠，不过这一点没有人知道。所有人都只认为他们是最合拍的搭档，最忠诚的战友。  
毕竟，又有谁会觉得善良、热心的超人，会在看着蝙蝠侠时用超级大脑意淫那些最肮脏龌龊的性幻想呢？

拘谨的小记者会用隐蔽在镜片后的蓝眼睛贪婪舔舐着在人群中谈笑风生地布鲁西，就如同超人会在瞭望塔里‘不经意’触碰到蝙蝠侠一样。

拉奥啊！谁会知道表面光明正义的氪星之子实际上是这样一个下流的人呢？  
克拉克有时自己会这样忧郁地想到。  
但是转眼他就会将这微不足道的烦恼抛之脑后，然后挂起灿烂的笑容，热心肠地帮助每一个求助的人。  
——就像太阳总是与黑子相伴一样，如此卑劣又如此崇高。

与之前一样，今天也是一个正义联盟击退了外星入侵者的日子。一切尘埃落定后，在打扫战场时，众人却发现失去了蝙蝠侠的身影。  
“Nooooooo！”巴里尖叫着用神速力绕着战场查看，一圈下来成功确认了蝙蝠侠消失的消息。

“他不见了！！！明明刚才还在的！”  
“小熊你冷静点。这群混蛋还有个母舰在太空里，蝙蝠侠应该在里面，我等下就和超人一起上去找……”  
绿灯侠话音还没落，超人已经用超级速度向太空飞去。  
“卡尔？！”戴安娜想叫住超人。

“麻烦各位搜索下有没有残余入侵者，现在母舰里已经没有威胁了，我可以应付的来。”超人远远送来一句话，止住了其余人想跟上去的打算，“结束后就不用等我和蝙蝠侠了，请先回瞭望塔集合。”  
联盟成员的回应声顺着风传入超人耳中，可是他现在心急如焚，已经不想分辨那些话语的意义了。

克拉克很快冲进了入侵者的母舰里，这里已经没有什么外星生物了，他一路搜寻一路清理。  
十分钟后。  
他抓住了最后一个入侵者，逼问出来了蝙蝠侠的下落，还意味得知了外星科技使布鲁斯暂时失明的情况。  
拉奥啊！他的B究竟遭遇了什么！  
克拉克在心里痛苦地呐喊。  
哪怕最后获知了这个科技只会让布鲁斯短暂失明五个小时，也还是让超人愤怒地烧掉了入侵者的大脑。

他放下手里已经失去生命迹象的敌人，红色的披风在半空中扬起又落下，超人很快就来到了关押布鲁斯的牢房。  
超人无声地飘进房间，他歪着头，天空颜色的眼里倒映出蝙蝠侠此刻狼狈的模样。  
锁链牢牢束缚着他有力的四肢，不知道是什么材质的金属，身为逃脱大师的蝙蝠侠也无计可施。蝙蝠装因为战斗挂出几丝破损，暴露出一点隐藏在黑色布料下，精悍结实的肌肉，面具下紧抿的唇角因为失明而显现出少有的惊慌失措，漂亮的钢蓝色瞳孔正不安地微微收缩。

克拉克正想上去解开锁链，缠绕在钢铁之下上的爱意与欲火却不合时宜地混杂成一个大胆的念头  
——他想要得到布鲁斯，超人想要得到蝙蝠侠。  
是的，这个想法非常大胆，但是——这可是蝙蝠侠啊！而且他们不是世界最佳拍档吗？  
蝙蝠侠与超人？  
所以，他们在一起不是天经地义吗？

飘在半空的人裂开嘴角，一个糅杂着古怪意味的灿烂笑容在他脸上绽开，阳光又热情——这个美丽的星球，应该不吝于给乐于助人地超人一点小小回报，对吗？

他降落在地面，没有刻意控制的力度让脚下的金属发出响亮的声音。  
黑暗骑士浑身一震，抬头顺着声源望去，失去焦点的瞳孔有着异样的美感、他冷静地开口：“你是想要来拷问我吗？虽然并不想这么说，但是我被抓上来时你们的军队已经处于劣势，相信不久我的同伴就会找来，你最好去战场帮忙或者赶快逃走。”  
拉奥啊！瞧瞧他，瞧瞧我的布鲁斯——如此美丽如此冷淡。  
一股不合时宜的爱怜涌上心头，超人迷恋地注视着蝙蝠侠，手下却不停，他解下披风和制服，健美的躯体顿时毫无保留的暴露在空气中。  
颜色浓烈的布料交织在一起，杂乱的堆积于地。  
克拉克舔了舔唇，即将亵渎心中神明的快感让他向布鲁斯伸出的手不受控制地颤抖着。  
他摩挲着蝙蝠面具上尖尖的耳朵，然后粗暴地将头套扯下，手指顺着这个盲眼美人俊俏的面颊缓缓滑动着。  
布鲁斯敏锐察觉到不对，冷冷偏头想甩开这个讨厌的手指，却被来人粗糙的手捏住下颏，强硬固定着面向前方。  
“住手！你想要做什么？！”  
当然不会有人回应，克拉克低着头细密啄吻着布鲁斯的脸庞，布鲁斯无神的眼陡然睁大，顿时猛烈挣扎起来。  
“混账！你到底……唔”  
克拉克低头猛地吻住了他苍白的唇，灵活纠缠着布鲁斯到处躲避的舌尖。  
透明的唾液顺着两人唇齿相接处滑落，一只手忙着固定蝙蝠侠的头颅，另一只手暧昧地顺着下颏，喉结揉捏到胸膛，他粗暴的扯开蝙蝠装，手指迷乱地到处肆虐，最后在胸前放肆搓揉着黑暗骑士健美的胸肌。  
布鲁斯猛烈挣扎着，却被轻而易举地按了下去，脱口而出的唾骂都也被堵了回去。片刻后，克拉克无声喘着气，结束了这个深吻，他走到脱下的制服前找到了刚刚在飞船里发现的变声器。  
那是一个指甲盖大小的透明贴箔，他把变声器贴在耳后，又撕下一条蝙蝠装的布料绑住了布鲁斯的嘴。  
“你是个漂亮的小婊子。”他吻了吻身下人的眼角，听见自己粗粝沙哑的嗓音，“虽然我很想听你的呻吟，但是现在你还有力气骂人，这可不是我想听见的。”  
光明之子从来不会这样侮辱一个人，但是恶念如同开闸的野兽，一旦开启就无法收场。  
蝙蝠侠因为这种侮辱性的话语睁大眼，眼底的蓝色海洋泛起滔天怒火，却只能柔弱又无助地被牢牢束缚着，声道里发出无意义的悲鸣。  
“留点力气，我的美人。”超人发出喑哑的笑声。  
他一路啃咬着蝙蝠侠遍布伤痕的肌肉，手指蛇一般滑到下半身，灵活套弄起布鲁斯疲软的阴茎。  
克拉克的吻来到了肌肉紧绷的腹部，他看着眉头紧皱的布鲁斯脸颊泛起潮红，感受着手中半软的阴茎。想了下，伸出舌尖重重舔过敏感的马眼，一直克制着的黑暗骑士顿时被快感刺激得反射性挺起腰肢。  
他用力嘬吻着布鲁斯挺立的龟头，然后快速吞吐着，舌尖绕着柱身灵活打转，最后又深深地吞进咽喉，强忍不适，用喉部细微的痉挛给予阴茎最强烈的刺激。他用一只手悄无声息固定住布鲁斯的腰部，另一只手探到股间的隐秘之处开始按揉。  
从未被开发的穴口紧密闭合着，克拉克一根手指撬开柔软的褶皱，借着刚刚沾满的前液抽插起来。  
干涩的肠道一开始并不想接纳外人，但在持而不懈的抽插下终于缓慢变得顺滑起来。  
最柔软内里被外星生物入侵的恐惧感让布鲁斯极为难受，但是不争气的阴茎又传来无法拒绝地快感，直接击打着已经开始混沌的头脑。  
在肠道里抽插的手指变为两根后，克拉克敏锐发现嘴里的阴茎开始胀大，他加快了吞吐的速度，在一个深深的吞咽后，布鲁斯开始不由自主挺腰迎合着克拉克嘴里的频率。  
布鲁斯眼前一阵白光闪过——他在一个不知名外星生物嘴里射精了！他的屁股里还插着两根手指！  
快感与不敢置信一起涌现出来，蝙蝠侠肌肉饱满的胸脯猛烈起伏着，让他几秒后才恢复了一点神智。  
“咳咳……”一阵呛咳后，克拉克毫不在意吞下了嘴里腥咸的精液。  
他又吸奶一样嘬吸着布鲁斯挺翘的乳头，手掌狠狠抓捏着他的胸大肌，齿痕吻痕上又浮现出了鲜红的指印。  
“噗嗤——”“噗嗤——”  
突破穴口的手指已经四根了，布鲁斯清楚听见双腿间因为指奸而发出了响亮的水声，腰肢开始随之不知廉耻地摆动着。  
“你的同伴们知道你有这么淫荡的屁股吗？”克拉克含着乳头，抬起眼含糊质问着，“瞧瞧，刚刚还很青涩，现在就这么吸着我的手指不放。”  
“啵”他长长扯起乳头又让它弹了回去，现在两个乳房上都布满了润泽的水光。  
克拉克撸动着自己暴涨的阴茎，看到穴口已经扩张开，迫不及待地抽出手指。他把一根手指透过布料的空隙，粗鲁地塞进布鲁斯嘴里。  
“宝贝儿，尝尝你自己流出的水。”  
轻浮淫秽的话语让欲望变得更加火热。  
他将布鲁斯的腿按成“M”字型，牢牢固定在身体两边。  
分量十足的外星阴茎抵在了不停收缩的穴口上，克拉克有力的腰肢带动性器上下摩擦着，不停挑逗着未经人事的处女穴，布鲁斯肠道里流出的淫水混着克拉克阴茎上的前液很好润滑了粗壮的柱身。  
超人吞咽了下喉结，阴茎猛地往里一顶，硕大的龟头强行塞了进去！  
“呜！”布鲁斯发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，猛地弹动，束缚着四肢的锁链都由于用力而被绷紧。  
克拉克不敢再动，安抚性抱紧他，等略微他平静下来后才摇动着阴茎，缓慢往里插入。  
布鲁斯只觉得一根火热的铁棒插进身体里，每次以为到尽头后却还在往里延伸，外星生物阴茎上每一条暴起的血管都能清晰感受到，让他不禁产生出一种被戳穿的错觉，不用看他都能知道小腹上已经被顶的微微凸起，黑暗骑士强悍的意志力终于在此刻崩溃。  
“呼”克拉克畅快的呼出一口气，终于把性器全部塞进了布鲁斯的屁股里，就连阴囊都牢牢堵在穴口。  
与心上人合为一体的快感简直让他忍不住快落下泪来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
即使被绑住嘴，布鲁斯却在此时爆发出了令人心惊地嘶吼。   
克拉克稳稳掐住他的腰，不停亲吻着布鲁斯冷汗涔涔地额头安抚他，下身却小幅度抽动性器。几分钟后，欲火焚身的男人耐心告罄，看到布鲁斯终于平静一点后，再也忍不住，将怪兽一般的阴茎全部抽出，只留下一个头部塞在直肠里，然后狠狠地尽根肏入！  
“唔……”布鲁斯已经不再挣扎，嘴里发出无意义的呻吟，无神的眼遥遥望着上空，心里幻想这场残忍的凌辱能早早结束。  
但是克拉克显然不这么想，他解开布鲁斯嘴里的布条，温存地与他亲吻，猩红的舌尖纠缠着布鲁斯绵软的唇舌，下身却大力的抽出肏入。  
“咕叽”“咕叽”  
淫靡的水声越发响亮，克拉克粗壮的阴茎刮过肠壁，抽出时甚至拉扯出一点鲜红的肠肉，又随着插入塞了回去。随着硕大的冠头擦过一个小凸起，布鲁斯忍不住漏出一丝短促的呻吟。  
找到了。  
克拉克眼里泛起病态的兴奋，他将性器退出一点，然后在下一秒重重往敏感点撞去！  
“嗯……啊哈……”  
布鲁斯眉头紧蹙，蓝眼睛沁出透明的水光，眼底仿似揉碎了漫天星辰。他绯红的嘴唇里发出放浪地呻吟，前列腺被直接鞭挞的快感让他不停挺腰迎合屁股里的肉棒，充满爆发力的肉体此刻只有任人揉捏的份，俊美刚毅的脸庞展现出淫靡的神情，身下的阴茎在接连不断地高潮里只能悲惨地遗漏出点点白浊。  
雌性的媚态与雄性的强壮让他整个人展现出惊人的诱惑力——他就是Asmodeus的化身，爱孽与色欲的原罪。

克拉克胯下勇猛驾驭着这位美人，龟头不时顶在他的敏感点上研磨，逼出布鲁斯一声高亢的呻吟后才继续进行活塞运动。  
“啪”  
克拉克冷不丁伸出手打在布鲁斯因为撞击泛红的臀部，雪白的臀肉在男人地击打下诱人地颤动着。布鲁斯在快感的冲击中无力摇晃着屁股想躲开，却只换了更为粗暴的对待，火辣辣的疼痛与持续不断地快感让这个可怜的人类终于忍不住低声抽泣起来。  
“听说在你的星球上有种职业叫妓女？她们会有你这么放浪吗？你的朋友知道你会被敌人操到高潮吗？瞧瞧这个屁股，我一拔出来它还吸着我不放。”克拉克的阴茎不停肏着他谄媚的后穴，淫秽的话语脱口而出。  
“你真是个优秀的娼妇”他重重碾压着布鲁斯体内的小凸起，“你想要为我繁殖一个外星后代吗？婊子，你想要我把你操成一个女人对吗?”  
蝙蝠侠此刻混沌的头脑根本无法理解这些复杂的语言，他只知道大张着腿，任由身上男人操弄，嘴里“嗯……嗯”地哼着，也不知道是呻吟还是回应。  
“Ah，我就知道你会同意的。”克拉克奖励性地给了他一个亲吻，粗壮的肉棒不停地抽出又插入，“那我就射给你好不好？我的小娼妇？你可得全部吃下去。”他喘着气，身下疾风暴雨般抽插着，在一个惊人的深插后，滚烫的精液激射而出，重重打在布鲁斯的肠壁上！  
“嗯哈……啊！！！”内射的刺激让布鲁斯尖叫出声，已经刚刚射完的阴茎又被逼出白浊，颤颤巍巍的顺着棒身滑落到阴囊上。无法承受地高潮成了压垮他的最后一根稻草，在灭顶的快感中，布鲁斯的意识猛然陷入了一片黑暗。  
“呼呼”克拉克粗喘着，连抽带插的射了十几下，才不舍的拉出阴茎。本来粉嫩的洞口已经被操成了烂熟的红色，将布鲁斯小腹涨得微微隆起的精液正随着呼吸缓慢滑落出一点，顺着股沟流淌到其余隐秘的地方。  
克拉克勾起几丝白浊，胡乱涂抹在布鲁斯健美的胸脯上，最后在他的面颊上落下一个蝴蝶般的亲吻。  
他慢条斯理地走到制服前，盘算着离蝙蝠侠恢复视觉还有一个小时，便缓慢穿戴起来。  
一个小时后  
布鲁斯浑身酸痛地睁开眼，动了动，发现自己被裹在披风里，下身似乎正随着动作流出一股湿润的液体。  
朦胧的视线内出现超人满是愧疚，痛惜的脸。  
“B，对不起，我来迟了，我没想到你会遭遇这种事情，我不该……”耳边传来超人焦急的声音，蝙蝠侠还迟钝的大脑缓慢整合着话里的信息。  
赤裸的肉体，塞在屁股里的阴茎，被女人一样的对待……  
零散的碎片拼合成了一副完整又残酷的画面。

黑暗骑士绝望地闭上眼，指尖因为过度用力泛起惨白。  
许久，他沙哑地开口请求超人先带他到其他地方修整，随后就像用完所有的勇气般，羞耻地将整张脸深深埋进了红色的披风里。  
而拥抱着他的超人，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里有什么东西，比恶魔更贪婪。


End file.
